


The Love Meant to be Shared.

by Alex the Omega (Alex_Omega_442)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens Fluff, Depression, Eliza Dies (YAY), F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Modern AU, Other, workaholic hamilton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:54:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23152072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Omega_442/pseuds/Alex%20the%20Omega
Summary: Once Philip Hamilton turned 12 Eliza decided she couldn't handle Alexander's workaholic behaviors anymore. She packed and left, leaving Alexander and Philip to fend for themselves.Two Weeks from her leaving Alexander and his son receive a letter saying that Eliza was killed in a freak accident. Hurling the Hamilton's into an almost constant stay of depression.That's when John Laurens moves in. With John to help life, the state of depression and the weight of Eliza the small dysfunctional family starts to heal.Alexander rediscovers who he's truly meant to be and Philip grows to love not only himself but also his dads.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens
Comments: 1
Kudos: 56





	The Love Meant to be Shared.

**Author's Note:**

> From a Prompt, I saw on Pinterest. Hope its not total crap.

The thought of 'i can't' raced through Eliza's mind and she hastily threw things into her open suitcase on the bed. 14 years of dealing with an absent husband who would never take a goddamn break for her! Furiously zipping closed the large blue suitcase she walked through the apartment to the front door, practically ripping her key on her key ring she slammed it on the end table by the door before leaving not even bothering to make sure she closed to door properly. 

At exactly 5:30 pm Alexander walked down the hallway to their apartment, a 12-year-old Philip holding his hand tightly per his father's request. As he pulled out his keys to unlock that's when he noticed the door was slightly ajar. 'Was Eliza cleaning?' he questioned before also noticing the note and key on the table by the open door. Setting his bag down he tells Philip to go to his room for a moment as he reads the tiny cursive writing of his wife. 

_My Dearest Alexander,_

_You're simply not my dearest anymore. I have spent too many years waiting idly by for you to realize that work can wait for just a second longer. I hope that one day you do realize that your family is more reliable than your work. Tell Philip his mother loves him dearly and I will return when you get your act together. I love you both - Elizabeth Schuyler._

Tears welled in his eyes, how had he not seen this coming? Sinking to the floor, back against the door he didn't notice the pad of footsteps from his son. Standing in front of the weeping man tears beaded in the child's eyes. Though his tears were more of sympathy and confusion for the moment. 

"Pop? Why are you crying? Did I do something wrong?"

"Oh Philip no, never. Come sit with me, will you? I need to tell you something" 

Sitting next to his father obediently. The next day a letter arrived. It consisted of painful news that Mrs. Elizabeth Schuylur Hamilton was dead. On the cold tile floor in front of the front door sat father and son weeping over the loss of a mother and wife. 

Slowly but surely life went back to its normal routine, almost. Alexander had started coming home early to be with his son. Even if he still worked late into the night. Though this 'normality' wasn't a happy one. Alexander ever the night owl heard his son crying himself to sleep, the ever so painful words of him blaming himself. Alex was staying up later but doing nothing but sitting at a blank computer screen, depression clinging to his being. Along with this depression came a question of self from both the Hamiltons. 

One Saturday Alexander told Philip they had a friend coming over, all the way from South Carolina. So they boys worked together to put together a half-decent meal. When the knock on the door finally came Philip was the one to answer while his father cooked. As the door swung open a tall man soon smiling, chestnut curls pulled back into a low ponytail freckles scattered around his face. 

"Hello, My name's John Laurens. What might yours be?"

He leaned down to be eye level with pre-teen staring at him. 

"Philip Hamilton Sir"

Standing and smiling John rubbed his neck 

"Alex! Your kid called me sir! Am I truly that old?"

Walking into the doorway a genuine smile on his face for the first time in months Alexander smiles. 

"You know you are and besides calling people sir isn't that a part of your supposedly 'great' southern hospitality?"

"I'll have you know it is great, ya'll northerners don't know squat"

Laughing to two men hug and talk as they walk into the kitchen. 

*****************************

After many weekends of Laurens coming over, he soon moved into the Hamilton apartment. Philip adjusted quickly, soon to call John Papa. As the little family adjusted to this new life. 


End file.
